


A million pounds

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Jack pay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A million pounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the story I started out to write, but it is the story I ended up with. It just goes to show that you can't make a muse do what it doesn't want to.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Ianto stood perfectly still in the pitch black darkness of the archive, trying to hear where Jack was.  Jack had cut the lights after Ianto had led him on a chase threw the hub. The archives were Ianto's territory, but Jack was a master hunter. Ianto heard a soft rustle and dropped to the ground as a arm passed over his head. He brushed Jack's boot with his hand as he rolled away. He scooted under a work table, jumped to his feet and ran right into Jack's arms.

"Gotcha." Jack said, wrapping his arms tightly around Ianto.

"So it seems, Sir." Ianto replied, making no attempt to get free.

Jack pressed a button on his wrist band and the lights came back on. He grabbed the back of Ianto's head and kissed him, hungerly devouring his mouth. Ianto finally had to break free to take a breath. He clutched at Jack's shoulders as he bit and kissed his jaw.

"Are we going to snog all night or are you going to fuck me, Sir?" Ianto asked, his Welch accent and the use of the title sending a thrill through Jack. He backed Ianto against the work table and spun him around. Jack quickly undid Ianto's belt and fly. In one motion, he tugged his trousers and briefs to his ankles. Ianto's gripped the edge of the table as Jack's finger brushed across his ass hole before pushing past the tight ring of muscle. He slid it in and out a few times, then added another. Ianto hissed at the burn as Jack scissored his fingers, stretching him, the gasped as he brushed his prostrate. Jack kissed and sucked along his neck. Ianto pushed back when he felt a third finger enter his hole. He reached behind him and grabbed Jack's cock threw his trousers, making Jack groan when he squeezed it.

"Now, Jack." he growled.

Jack removed his fingers and after  undoing his trousers and quickly slicking up his cock, he lined it up with Ianto's hole. He grabbed Ianto's hip with one hand and thrust deep into Ianto.

Ianto's head came back witha moan as Jack pulled back, then thrust in again. Ianto eagerly pushed back to meet each thrust.  Ianto felt Jack fill him with very thrust, he saw stars with every brush against his prostrate.  He grabbed his cock and began to stroke himself in time  with Jack. Soon he felt the familar pressure build. He grabbed Jack's neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. He groaned in to Jack's mouth as his release spilled cum over his fist. Jack grunted as Ianto tightened around him.  He thrust a couple more times before he came, his cum shooting in to Ianto.. They stood there for a few minutes, letting heart beats slow down and breathing return to normal.   Jack pulled out and stepped back.

"Any wipes down here?" he asked.

"Bottom drawer of that filing cabinet." Ianto said, pointing.

Jack fetched the wipes and cleaned them both off. Ianto pulled his underwear and trousers back up. He chuckled as he tucked his shirt in and straitened his tie.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked.

"I was just thinking I'd be a very rich man if I charged you a fee every time we did this." he said

"How much would you charge?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I don't know, twenty pounds" Ianto said.

Jack grabbed him and turned him around so they were facing

"You're worth more than that." Jack told him.

"How much would you pay to shag me?" Ianto asked.

"Name your price." Jack replied.

"A million pounds." Ianto said.

Jack cupped his cheek in one hand and lean in so their lips were almost touching.

"I would pay a million pounds just to kiss you." he said, his breath brushing across Ianto's lips. "I would pay another just to touch you." His thumb traced Ianto's jaw. " I would give everything I have to be allowed to make love to you."

Ianto shivered at Jack's words as their lips met. He knew it was dangerous, but just for now, as he kissed Jack, he let himself believe that they were true.

 

 


End file.
